Cotton Candy
by Epic F. Awesomesauce
Summary: WARNING: Cuteness that could possibly rot your brain straight to mush. Oh, and Spamano. (Has Lovi in it, so there will be swearing.)
1. Five

Lovino is acting sweet today.

I'm surprised, to be honest. I mean, I convinced him to go to this Gay Pride Parade thing, and he still hasn't even come out yet. Sure, he keeps insisting he's not gay, yadda yadda, but I see the way he looks at me when I'm wearing skinny jeans. You know, once Francis has pointed it out to me. Or Gilbert. Or Feli, or Roderich, or Alfred or Arthur or- well, let's just say that I don't usually notice myself. But once I do realize that he's watching me, I make sure to act extra sexy.

But anyways, Lovi's acting kind of sweet. I mean, you should see him! He's not even glaring at everyone and cussing them out on sight for being faggots! In fact, he actually said, "Oh, sorry," when he accidentally bumped into someone! I know! I could hardly believe it, so I pinched his cheeks to make sure he was real, and guess what?! He was! I could definitely tell he was after he slapped me away from him after that...

But! I could tell by the way he was blushing that he was just embarrassed, and he looked sooo cute I had to call him "mi tomate," like I always do, so I did and he just looked horrified! It was so cute that I nearly glomped him then and there, but I didn't, and now I really want to...

We keep walking around, not really sure what to do. Well, Lovi's not sure what to do, and when he's not sure what to do, I'm not sure what to do! :I Because he likes making the decisions, I've found. It makes him feel a lot more in control, and when he's in control he's not that mad at me, and that is excellent glomping time!

"Fucking Gay Pride Parade... fucking gay people... fucking happy people... why are they all so fucking happy?" I turn to see that Lovi's wearing his customary scowl once more. That's no good! He's supposed to be happy today! I try to lighten the mood.

"Don't be mad, mi tomate!" I say happily, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. "C'mon, let's go find something to do!"

"H-hey! Bastard! Don't just drag me around like that...!" But I ignore him because Lovi needs to lighten up a bit, and the only way I can think of to lighten him up is to get him food or coffee, because he needs to have lots of carbs and sugar otherwise he gets all mean, and that's no fun for anyone! So I go and look for a coffee shop or something where he can get a treat. I find one fairly quickly and buy him a coffee. I buy myself one too, because otherwise he'd get suspicious and just think that I was feeding him caffeine because he's in a bad mood. But, sucking on the straw in his iced coffee, he looks so cute and pouty that I almost attack him then and there! I keep looking around at all the guys around us and wondering how they aren't stopping to chat him up or something! Is it because I'm here...? Why would they find me threatening though?

I notice two guys ahead of us. They're in their twenties or something, holding hands and acting cool, and one of them leans in to kiss the other lightly on the mouth. Without thinking (as usual, as Francis would say) I point to them and say, "That could be us in ten years, Lovi!" I hear a choking noise and look back at him to find that he's just spit iced coffee all over the place and is blushing red as a tomato.

"Wh-what did you j-just say?" he asks weakly, still coughing lightly.

"I said that that could be us in five years..." He acts like I've just said something awful!

"Or maybe five months," he says, and my mouth hits the floor that's how wide it's open.

"What did you just say?!" I almost scream, but then I figure I should just go with it and say, "Or five weeks."

"F-five days," he mutters, looking at his shoes instead of me.

"Five minutes!" I say. Now he has to say the last one!

"Five... five seconds..." he murmurs, so soft I can barely even hear him. I slowly count down the seconds in my head, then reach out and grab his hand. He looks completely terrified at first, but then he holds my hand back and just tries not to meet my eyes.

"Th-there, we did it, now let's just g-go..." he says, looking in the other direction from where I am.

"Ah-ah-ah, Lovi, we still haven't done what they did!" I say, wagging my finger in front of his face.

"What do you mean-" he starts, but before he can finish I lean in and press a soft kiss to his mouth. When I pull back, he looks absolutely mortified, like he's just been caught wandering around naked in front of the school building. He's just about to yell at me- I can tell -but a cheer goes up from the crowd surround us.

"Gay Pride, guys!" someone shouts.

"Kiss again!" shouts someone else.

Lovi looks absolutely furious.

...

He's so cute~!

"C'mon, guys, we wanna see some action!" someone shouts, and Lovi explodes, but not how I thought he would. Instead of running over to that guy and bashing him over the head with his white flag, he turns to me and grabs my face and kisses me! Like, a real kiss! I just can't even believe it!

But then he pulls away from me and shouts furiously, "Happy now, dumbass?!" and kind of ruins the moment, but... it's okay! Because at least he kissed me, right?!

"Lovi, you're so cute!" I shout, finally glomping him.

* * *

**A/N First time writing as Antonio and... I am TOTALLY happy with it. :3 I've always seen him as super-cute- and sexy -to be honest, so that's how he is here. AND IT'S CUTE! *flips table at cuteness* Anyways, enjoy. :)**

**Oh yeah, and I totally forgot to mention this before, but I based the "five minutes, five seconds" thing off of a scene in a book called "Every Day" and then I realized that using the number ten was probably plagiarizing, so I changed it to five. Also, I took all the faces that I had in here out, so if you want to read the version with the faces, I think I will be posting it on my Tumblr account, which is /blog/epicfawesomesauce and then add before that. So yeah.**


	2. Free Time

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Who exactly said that you could do that!" shrieks Mrs. Bear to her husband, Mr. Rabbit.

"I did! Me! Because I'm the boss of me, not you! So leave me alone, woman!"

Mrs. Bear snaps her paw in a z formation. "Oh no you didn't!" she shrieks, lunging at her husband and grabbing him by the neck to begin strangling him. He gasps and grabs her arms, trying to throw her off of him, but she's way bigger than he is, and as his vision gets blurry, he looks up into the night sky and spots a shooting star...

_I wish this stupid bitch would go to hell..._ he wishes vengefully. And she does.

* * *

The door to my bedroom opens as Antonio walks through it. He's midsentence, talking about something-or-other, but as soon as he sees me sitting cross-legged on my bed having Mrs. Bear strangle Mr. Rabbit, he instantly starts giggling. I blush and quickly hide the two of them under my comforter.

"I-it's not funn-" I start, but he interrupts.

"Lovi, are you playing with your stuffed animals?!" he giggles breathlessly.

"N-no!" I say quickly, shoving them farther under the blankets. "I- I was just cleaning them because, um, they were really dirty and my baby cousin is coming over and I don't want him to eat them and then get, like, sick..."

"Somehow I don't believe yooouu!" he sings, running over and throwing his arms around me, possibly trying to squeeze the life right out of me. When I finally manage to shove him off of me, he lies down on my bed and reaches under the covers for Mrs. Bear and Mr. Rabbit. I try not to stare but, well, he's lying down and his t-shirt has lifted up just a little, showing a thin strip of perfectly tanned skin.

"So, can I play?" he asks as he finally reaches Mr. Rabbit. "Who should I be? Mr. Rabbit or Mrs. Bear?"

I blush. "Y-you still remember their names...?" I ask. "The last time we played with them we were, like, five..."

"Lovi, of course I remember their names!" he says, surprised. "I helped you come up with them! And then we started playing together, and you wanted Mr. Rabbit to be a princess in a tower but I didn't, I wanted it to be Mrs. Bear, and then you said that they were all going to die in the end anyways and I didn't speak to you for a week!"

I grab Mrs. Bear from under the blankets before he can. "Yeah, because it would've been way more dramatic!" I half-growl, half-blush. He just smiles. "It would have!" I insist.

"Well, we'll agree to disagree! Now, let's play!"

I'm sure the expression on my face goes straight to absolutely horror as he begins to walk Mr. Bear around, talking about going to the grocery store to buy tomatoes- which sounds like a brilliant idea.

"You're doing it all wrong!" I finally burst out. "See, he and Mrs. Bear have been having relationship problems ever since Mrs. Bear was told by the doctors that she can't have his children because they're not of the same species, and so she was just about to kill him when you came and interrupted!"

He frowns at me. "Why do they always have to diiiie, Lovi?" he whines. "Why can't they just be happy together? They can adopt, can't they?"

I consider. "Well, I suppose, but that would totally ruin the story."

"But he would have died! They should have a happily ever after!"

"But I like sad stories!" I say with a glare.

He gives me a sad face. "Do you want us to be a sad story...?"he asked in a depressed voice.

I throw Mrs. Bear at him, then attack him with her. "Don't even bring that up, Toni!" I yell. "I'm not answering questions like that!"

He giggles at me, holding up his hands to defend against an enraged Mrs. Bear. "But Loviiiiii~! I need to know these things! They're important!"

"Fine then!" I shove Mrs. Bear in front of his face and say in her deep, growly voice, "Lovino told me he wants a happy ending. Don't tell him I told you, though."

His smile grows so wide I almost think he'll swallow his face, and then he sits up and grabs my face in his hands, pulling me into a sweet, sweet kiss. He pulls away just long enough to whisper, "I think I can do that," in my ear.

* * *

**A/N Short-short story is short and I apologize! And I can only hope it's cute! But anyways, it's set, like, a month or so after the first one, I think, and it's not copied from anything this time! XD So anyways, I hope you liked/like it!**


	3. Small Song (Not A Chappie!)

**A/N So, this is just a song I wrote that doesn't have anything to do with the story. I'll explain at the bottom.**

* * *

I, will stand outside your house

even if it rains

And I, will never leave until you deign to

speak with me

Oh I, will not just let you go like this,

And I, will stand outside-

* * *

I know I've made some mistakes and

I know I've done some wrong,

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

I know I'm done some shit, and I probably

made you cry

But darling I don't want this to end like this.

* * *

I know you don't believe me...

But I do have a kind streak...

And I know it won't make you feel better...

But I'm a stubborn asshole and I swear that I will

Stay outside until the bitter end.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so I'm reading this book called "Boy Meets Boy" by David Levithan, and it's SUPER GOOD. It's short- I'm halfway through and I only started a couple hours ago -but it's beautiful, and there's this one part where the boy, Paul, is trying to fix things up with another boy and he just screws things up, and then he just leaves. And I realized that... if I were him, I would, quite literally, sit outside that house, stewing in my stubborn anger, until the person I was waiting for deigned to speak to me, and then this song just came to me. Well, actually, the words "I'm a stubborn asshole and I'll stay outside" came to me, and then this song was born. By the way, it doesn't really have a melody- well, it does, but I won't remember it -so if you want to assign it a melody, I'm fine with that, but please, if you use it for anything, at least say that you got it from me, okay? I don't exactly want a song of mine stolen, because I WILL get pissed.**

**Anyways, that is all. *bows***


	4. Steal His Heart

I work a paper route in the morning. What this means is that I have to wake up really early in the morning and ride my bike real quick all over the place, throwing newspapers at people's houses- which is something I feel Lovi would enjoy -so that I can make it to Lovino's house in time to wake him up, because he's so cute in the mornings!

Lovi's house is actually part of my paper route, the last house, even though it would be easier to make it the almost-last house. I always save the best for last, though, and Lovi is definitely the best.

Today is the exact same as all the other days. I ride my bike around at a medium speed so that I can throw the papers and not hit anybody, and sometimes I stop to talk to some of the early-rising grandparents, because they seem like they need someone to talk to and I like talking to everybody! Even though it means I don't get to spend as much time watching Lovi sleep in the morning... (He's just so cute when he's not glaring!)

I finish my route and then walk into Lovi's house, setting the paper down on the kitchen table (and saying a quick hello to Lovi's cute-but-not-as-cute little brother) and then head upstairs to Lovi's bedroom to wake him up.

Except that when I get there, he's not there. I do a double-take, then nearly fall over in shock as I realize that Lovi woke up without me threatening to kiss him! It's insane! It's a freak of nature! It can't possibly be true! I must be dreaming! I pinch myself on the cheek to make sure I'm not, and then run back downstairs to question Feli.

"Feli! Feli, where's Lovi?!" I ask frantically. "Did he get kidnapped?! Is he dying?! Is he dead?!"

"What? Ve, is fratello missing?" he asks through a mouthful of pasta- wait, pasta? Does he seriously eat that for breakfast? Can I?!

"Yes! I mean, he's not in his bed like usual, and he's not in the shower, and he's not in his closet getting dressed-"

Feli frowns. "Ve, why isn't he still asleep? He doesn't wake up until you come because he's so in love with you that only your voice can break through his dreams-"

"I have no time for this now, Feli, I'm going to go check outside!" I run to the door and burst outside to see Lovino sitting on my bike looking bored. As soon as he sees me he starts yelling, which isn't exactly unusual.

"Dammit, Antonio, took you fucking long enough!" he growl-yells, which is something that Lovino had to spend years practicing before he finally got it right.

"Mi Lovinito!" I cry, running forward to kiss him. Before I can get close enough to, though, he zooms down the street on my bike, leaving me to eat his dust!

"Hasta la vista, sucker!" he yells over his shoulder. My eyes nearly bug right out of my head. Did he really just speak Spanish at me? THAT'S SO CUTE! I take off running after him, nearly tripping on the sidewalk in my haste to catch him and GLOMP HIS HAIR CURL OFF! Speaking of hair curls, what's with his?

"LOVI! LOVI, WAIT FOR ME!" I shout as he zoom across a street (nearly causing an accident) and I am forced to wait for a break in traffic to cross. He just cackles at me and rides faster, nearly bringing tears to my eyes. I didn't raise him like this!

As soon as there's a break in traffic I take off, running even faster than before and shouting even louder in the hopes that he will take pity on his poor boyfriend and stop and let me kiss him all over, including that one spot he hasn't let me kiss yet: his left foot. He says it's not as pretty as his right foot, for some reason. I keep trying to tell him that both of his feet are the prettiest feet I've ever seen, but he just won't let me see his left foot! He's such a meanie!

The thought of that left foot fills me with a burst of energy and I somehow manage to speed up, even though I feel like I might pass out soon. This is the fastest, hardest, and longest I've run ever, or at least since that one time my friends tried to abandon me in a cabin in the middle of the woods all alone.

Lovi leads me all to the outskirts of the city- and by this time my vision is actually starting to get a bit blurry, but I keep running -and stops underneath a, um, tree. I would say what kind of tree, but I don't know, so I'm just going to say that it's a beech tree because that sounds romantic-ish!

"Lovi! I finally caught you!" I call between breaths. I go over and sit in front of him, then try to breathe a little bit. It's not working very well. I wonder if I'll die. No, I can't die! If I die then what will Lovi do without me?! After all, I'm the one who sneaks out of school to buy him a coffee during sixth period. No one else could do it, because no one else knows what he likes!

He leans against the tree, looking cool, calm, and relaxed. He smirks at me, which is actually really cute, and then says, "Yep, ya did."

"Why did you steal my bike?" I ask curiously.

"Oh my god, Antonio," He rolls his eyes. "Don't you remember what day today is?"

I am stumped. "No."

"It's your goddamn birthday!" he yells, throwing his arms up into the air.

"It is?" I cry. "Is that why Mami gave me twenty bucks today?"

"Yep, it sure is."

"Wow! Who would've thought!" I cry excitedly.

"Well, whatever, it doesn't matter now. What matters is that I brought you all the way out here to give you your goddamn present, you bastard!" He blushes, and I nearly glomp him right then and there, but then I figure I can give him a thank-you-glomp once he's given me his present.

"I'm your present," he tells me suddenly.

"WHAT?!" I say, my eyes nearly popping out of my head.

"I'm your present!" he growls with an adorable blush. "So you can do wh-whatever you want with me!"

"WHAT?!" I say again, eyes probably right out of my face by now.

"I already told you, I AM YOUR PRESENT. Do what you will with me!" he says dramatically, striking a mockingly, dramatic pose.

"Fine then!" I say. Then I jump forward and wrap my arms around him, making him squeak slightly. Then I kiss him on the top of his hair and say, "You're so beautiful, Lovi," He turns as red as a ripe tomato, but I silence him with a finger, then whisper that I love him more than tomatoes. In Spanish, of course, just to torture him. Plus, he'll never actually admit it, but he finds me extremely sexy when I talk Spanish to him.

"Wh-what did you just say, you stupid bastard?!" he yells, only half-trying to shove me away from him.

"Nothing!" I say with a grin.

* * *

**A/N Okay, I don't actually have much to say about this except that I think it was a bit less cute than the last chapter from Spain's POV, and I'm sorry for that! It's just that I'm not as happy as Spain is, y'know?! **

**Also, this is loosely based off of the video for "Steal His Heart" by Emily And The Woods- check it out on Youtube, eh? **


	5. Three-Day Weekend

"GUESS WHAT LOVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

I try to dodge to the side but I don't manage it soon enough and Antonio glomps me from behind, wrapping his arms tightly around me from behind and shoving all of his weight onto me. All this added weight (plus backpack, plus extra homework) equals me falling straight over, bringing Antonio with me until we're nothing but a little puddle on the sidewalk.

Right outside the school doors.

I can hear everyone around us just laughing.

(Fuck them all!)

I roll over underneath him until I'm facing him. (Why did I think this was a good idea?!) "What is it, Toni?" I sigh, trying to ignore the fact that his lips are WAY too close to mine for me to not kiss them for long.

"Well, Lovi, we have a three-day weekend!" he says softly. I think that he's just realized that our lips are way too close as well...

"Oh. And why is that so cool?" _Don't kiss him, Lovino, there are people watching and if you're going to kiss HE'S the one who's gonna actually do it! Then it won't seem like you wanted to!_

"Because then you spend more time at my house!" he says gleefully, before pressing a kiss to my mouth. (I'm pretty sure that someone in the crowd of school people milling about just took a picture, but I try to ignore it.)

"I do not!" I say once we're done. He gets off of me and then pulls me gently to my feet- and straight into another kiss. What the fuck, Toni?! There are people around!

"Yes you do, you _always_ come to my house on the weekends! You say it's 'cause your mom and dad and brother and brother's friends are all home and it gets really annoying and loud and you like my family better-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, let's just go," I mutter, grabbing him by the hand and pulling him away. (To follow up those kisses with about a million more, I hope, because GOD he's a good kisser!)

We walk down the couple blocks from school to Antonio's house, and as soon as we step through the front door I feel instantly at ease. You know those perfect, clean, fake houses that some people have? That's what my house is like, and Antonio's house is the TOTAL OPPOSITE, because, for one thing, they have a bajillion-kid family. I don't even know how many of them there are. In fact, Antonio only has one older sibling, and he still lives with them while he goes to college. Toni's just lucky he doesn't have to share a room. (All the other kids are mostly the same age, so they just all live in the living room.)

Antonio's mother pops her head out of the kitchen doorway, from which a delicious (but not as delicious as pasta!) smell is wafting. "Ah, Lovino, _como esta_? Still gay?"

I glare at her as Antonio bounds forward to give her a hug and a kiss as a greeting. "Shut up, Antonio's Mom!" I yell. It's not my usual yell, although most people wouldn't know the difference. I'm actually just being kinda playful... although I am a bit serious; I _do_ wish she (and Antonio!) would just shut up sometimes.

"Well, boys, I'm making churros, so go wait upstairs, and don't try anything funny without proper preparation!" I turn bright red and even Antonio looks kind of embarrassed, although he's so stupid that insults and pervy stuff just kind of goes straight over the top of his head.

"Come one, Lovi~!" Antonio says cheerily (as usual), grabbing me by the hand and dragging me to the stairs. On the way we greet Antonio's bajillion baby siblings. Okay, well, technically there's only twenty-one of them, but, y'know, that's kinda close to a bajillion, right? Oh, and apparently Antonio and his older brother (I've only met him once, but his name is something like Jose) can't even remember all of their names, except the oldest one, who's name is Carmen. And they're actually mostly adopted. (Thank god- I don't think anyone who's actually HUMAN can churn out that many kids, even if they had, like- okay, well, if they had triplets seven years in a row, but- no, that wouldn't work, actually. 'Cause that's GROSS.)

All of the twenty-one children (all of whom are under ten, except Carmen, she's twelve) shout a ton of hellos at us, pausing in their planning for world domination (I FUCKING KID YOU NOT, THESE KIDS ARE INSANE!) before going back to arguing among each other and randomly attacking someone.

"Puppy!" Antonio suddenly cries. He dives into the room, throwing toddlers aside like they're pillows (don't worry, they're used to it) until he reaches a golden retriever who was completely covered by tiny children. He wraps the dog in his arms and scoops her up like it's nothing, then carries her around all the little children, who shriek their protest quite loudly. (Like, loud enough that if I wasn't used to a bunch of Italian relatives coming over every Sunday after church to have dinner and scream at each other from across the house, I'd go deaf.)

"Sorry," he says apologetically to me as he carries the dog up the stairs. "The little kids aren't really allowed around the dog because they keep sitting on her and almost suffocating her."

"Well, _that's_ pleasant!" I say, following him up the stairs to his room.

"Not really, He says with a shrug. I sigh. "...You were being sarcastic, weren't you..." he says slowly.

"Yep. Yep, I was."

He turns around to give me a despairing look. "You have to tell me before you do that, otherwise I don't know that you are~!" he wails. He sets the dog on the landing at the top of the stairs and she gives me a baleful look, like she knows that I was kinda being mean to Antonio.

"Alright, alright!" I say, both to Antonio and the dog. "The next time I say something sarcastic, I'll tell you, okay?!"

Instantly his frown turns upside down. "Okay~!" he says happily. Then he grabs me by the hand and drags me to his room.

* * *

_*Lovi*Lovi*Lovi*_

* * *

Mrs. Bear and Mr. Rabbit are in the middle of an epic makeout session on the floor when Toni's mom barges in, without knocking, with some churros. Mrs. Bear immediately hops to her feet, away from Mr. Rabbit, and starts cursing at Mrs. Toni's Mom, while Mr. Rabbit runs towards Toni's Mom and begs for a churro, obviously forgetting the fact that he and Mrs. Bear were making out just a few seconds ago.

Mrs. Toni's Mom gives us both a look as she sets down the plate of churros. "Are you guys having those stuffed animals do to each other what _you_ want to do?" she asks suspiciously.

I turn bright red and start to stutter out a response, but I'm saved by Antonio (which is weird in and of itself) who cries, "_Mami_, I would_ never_ kiss Lovino so sloppily!" He reaches out and grabs a churro, shoving it in my mouth (WTF?!) before getting one for himself and nearly eating the whole thing. "Besides, they were only kissing because Mr. Rabbit is dying and Mrs. Bear wants to give him a parting kiss, like Romeo and Juliet~!"

Mrs. Toni's Mom turns on me, hands on hips, glaring. "Why would you be making my sweet boy play out tragedies with you stuffed animals?!" she cries, like I've just suggested that he and I go out and crash a school bus full of preschoolers.

"I'm not! It's just how the story goes! Then Mr. Rabbit comes back as her guardian angel! It's a bittersweet ending! That's the best we could come up with!" I yell at her around my churro.

Toni nods emphatically. "Yeah! Because I know that if _I_ was Mr. Rabbit and Lovi was Mrs. Bear, I would _definitely_ watch over him to make sure he was happy!"

Mrs. Toni's Mom looks at us like we've just gotten married, then shrieks something about how we're too cute and she has to leave, running out the door as fast as she can with all that, ah, _Spanish cooking_ she's eaten... (If ya know what I mean.)

I finish my churro and grab another one, 'cause no matter _how_ much I try to stop eating after just one, they're just _so good_, though I'd never admit it to Mrs. Toni's Mom.

"Hey, Lovi?" Antonio asks suddenly.

"Yeah?" I say, swallowing a bite of churro.

"What would you do if I died, like in Romeo and Juliet?"

I choke on my next breath. What would I do? I can't even imagine those sparkling green eyes, staring sightlessly up at the ceiling, that face, for once, not smiling, those arms not reaching to wrap around me. I shake my head. "You're not going to die!" I say firmly. "Never ever ever ever!"

He smiles sweetly at me. "You're not going to die either,_ mi Lovinito_!"

* * *

**A/N First of all... DON'T ASK ME WHAT THREE-DAY WEEKENDS ACTUALLY HAS TO DO WITH THIS CHAPTER! DX 'Cause I dunno. Nothing, really. Second of all, I am NOT ashamed to say that this is nothing more than a filler chapter because some VAGUELY-ANGSTY-BUT-STILL-CUTE stuff is gonna happen next chapter! BE EXCITED! Also, I'm going to try to use more description, because I always forget that part of it, and I really need to get better about that...**

**Oh yeah, and all of Antonio's twenty-one siblings are all the countries in South and Central America. XD I found it hilarious, and if you didn't, well... TOUGH LUCK! It's my story! XD**


	6. Three-Day Weekend Part 2

Feliciano was Lovino's younger brother. They were separated by a year, but they still managed to look like carbon copies of each other. Feli had the same shaped face, the same shaped eyes, nose, and mouth, and they were more-or-less the same height and weight. Feli, though, seemed to be made up of sunlight, with rather reddish-brown hair, golden eyes, and an ever-present, warmer-than-the-sun smile. Also, they had matching hair curls, though Lovino's was on the right and Feli's on the left.

Another thing they had in common was that they were both totally gay, though Lovi made it look cool while Feli just made it, well... girly.

But that wasn't the reason that, on this Saturday morning, the first day of the three-day weekend, Feli was running into Lovino's room (at the ungodly hour of nine in the morning- gasp!) to wake him up, chirping a cheerful, "Good morning, fratello!" before proceeding to open the curtains, pull all of the blankets off of Lovino (leaving him just in his boxers and COLD!) and beginning to sing a happy little tune as Lovino whimpered quietly into his pillow, trying to grab his blankets with his toes. One of the things that separated the brothers from each other- besides the fact that Lovino was constantly scowling and Feliciano was constantly smiling -was that Feli was a notorious morning person, waking up at sunrise every day just because, while Lovino was a night owl who would rather go to bed at two in the morning and wake up at two in the afternoon. In fact, the only reason Lovino knew what six in the morning looked like was because he often pulled all-nighters on the weekends.

"Feli, get the fuck away," Lovino mumbled, finally locating the sheets and pulling them up around him with a small sigh. Feli smiled and ripped them mercilessly out of his grasp yet again, causing tears to rise in Lovino's closed eyes.

"But Lovino, I have something exciting to tell you!" Feli sang excitedly.  
"I. Don't. Care." Lovino said dangerously. Feli didn't catch the I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-leave undertone, though, and just continued on.

"But Lovino, Lovino, guess what?! Ludwig just asked me to go out with him! Can you believe it?! I can't! I'm so excited! So I'm going to tell Mama and Papa today, and ask for their permission~!"

Lovino nearly jumped five feet into the air at this. He turned with bleary, sleepy eyes to glare tiredly at Feliciano. "You cannot tell them anything, fratellino!" he cried, trying to stand up. He was still too asleep for that though, and so he manage to fall right over onto the floor, which was really cold.

Feli looked at him confusedly. "Why not?" he asked sadly, hair curl drooping slightly.

Lovino sat up on the floor and scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out a way to explain it to someone as stupid as his brother. "Feli, you know how we're Catholic?"

"Si," Feli said.

"Well, Catholics don't like homosexual people." Lovino said. "They think that we're possessed by the devil."

Feli stared down at his brother, wide-eyed. "But why?!" he cried. "I'm not possessed by the devil!" He looked like he was about to cry, so Lovino quickly started talking so as to distract him.

"I know you're not, Feli, but that's what they think, so if you want to tell Mama and Papa that you're dating the German bastard, then... then... I have to come out first!" Lovino squinched his eyes tightly shut as if trying not to flip out and jump through the window.

And so, that was why, a mere two hours later, Feli and Lovi were sitting in the living room with their Mama and Papa. Lovino was nervously folding and unfolding and refolding his hands in his lap while Feli simply smiled and looked peaceful, as usual. Mr. and Mrs. Vargas just looked confused.

"Mama, Papa," Lovino said after a while, licking his dry lips nervously. "I... have something to tell you..." He trailed off nervously, and Feliciano reached out to give his hand a supportive squeeze.

"What is it?" asked Mr. Vargas, looking curiously, though not nervously, over at his son. Mrs Vargas, on the other hand, looked like she might pass out any minute now unless Lovino just spit it out already.

"I... Well, I... Um, you know Antonio? My friend? He lives a couple blocks from here, he's got a bajillion little siblings. He's Spanish?"

"Yeah, I know him. He comes over a lot, right?" Mr. Vargas asked calmly.

"Yeah... well, um, he and I, um... we're kind of, um... like... going out?"

Silence.

More silence.

Mrs. Vargas slowly turned the color of the wall behind her, a vaguely creamy off-white color. Mr Vargas just looked at his son. Feli carefully watched his mother, as she was now turning an interesting shade of lilac, which was slowly darkening. And Lovino stared down at his hands and avoided everyone's eyes, instead picturing Antonio's face in his mind, since he always seemed to be able to calm him down.

And then Mrs. Vargas blew up.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked, jumping up from the couch she had been sitting on to stalk over to Lovino and poke him in the chest. He winced and leaned backward to try to avoid her furious gaze. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING OUT?!" she screamed.

"I-I mean-" Lovino began, but she wasn't done.

"YOU CAN'T BE GOING OUT WITH HIM! YOU'RE A BOY! HE'S A BOY! THAT'S NOT NATURAL!" She was nearly in tears now, and so was Feliciano, who promptly threw himself at his mother, screaming for her to leave Lovi alone. Mr. Vargas just watched calmly for a moment, as if thinking, before getting up and pulling his wife back to the couch.

"So, Lovino, how long have you been dating?" he asked calmly, so calmly, in fact, that it shocked Mrs. Vargas and Feliciano into silence while they stared at him in shock.

"Um... um, about... a... month or two?" Lovino half-asked, trying to pretend that he didn't know exactly how long it had been.

"Oh, okay then. Why don't you invite him over for dinner sometime?" Mr. Vargas asked calmly. Feliciano just stared at his father. Sure, Mr. Vargas wasn't as devout as his wife, but Feli had expected him to put up more of a fight. Lovino had too, apparently, based on the look he was giving his father.

So had Mrs. Vargas.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked yet again, jumping to her feet in the same exact manner as before, but this time turning to her husband. "What do you mean he can just- just bring him over for dinner! He can't! He can't! He just- it's not natural!"

At this Lovino hopped to his feet, fury in his eyes, and began to speak in rapid-fire Italian, most of which were the worst insults and swears he could think of. Mrs. Vargas grew steadily purpler as her son went on until finally she couldn't take it anymore and burst into Italian herself. Feliciano sank lower into the couch as he watched his mother and brother yell at each other as his father tried desperately to calm them both before one of them flew at the other and punched them in the face. _Is this what it's going to be like if I tell them I'm gay_? he thought despairingly to himself. He didn't want his mother to be as angry at him as she seemed to be with Lovino.

Finally, Lovino frustratedly walked to the door and yelled, "I'm going to bring Antonio's mother over here to talk some fucking sense into you, asshole!" and left the house, returning ten minutes later with Antonio, his not-so-small mother, and twenty-one kids trailing behind her.

Attitude, pure and simple, stepped into the room before Antonio's mother did, politely holding the door open for Antonio's mother and her twenty-two kids, plus Lovino. Mrs. Vargas instantly shrank into her seat at the glare Antonio's mother fixed her with. In fact, she was so taken aback by his mother that Antonio reaching out and grabbing Lovino's hand comfortingly in his own went unnoticed, though not by Mr. Vargas, who didn't seem to mind.

"Lovino said that you're giving him some trouble," Antonio's Mother said, hands on hips in a don't-mess-with-me-bitch pose. "As my son's boyfriend, I'm here to represent him in this argument."

"Wh-what? You mean that- do you mean to say that you've known about- about this?!" Mrs. Vargas squeaked, standing up from the couch in her rage before cowering back down a little at the look Antonio's mother shot her.

"Are you kidding me? I knew about it before it even happened! Have you met my son before? He can't keep a secret for his life! He's been telling me about how much he's in love with Lovino since they first met when they were seven!" Feliciano noticed Lovino blush thickly and glare up at Antonio, who just shot him a beatific smile.

"What- and you kept this all from me? I could have stopped this!" Mrs. Vargas said, pointing an accusing finger at Antonio's mother.

"Exactly why I didn't tell you!" Antonio's mother said, flipping her longish, curly brown hair over her shoulder in a very sassy manner. "Why would I want the best thing that ever happened to my son to leave before it even got there? Goodness gracious, woman!"

Mrs. Vargas nearly jumped backward in shock at Antonio's mom's forwardness. "Wha- I- I just- I can't believe this!" she stammered, somehow missing the dirty looks Lovino was throwing her way. "I- I won't- I'm not letting this go! I won't allow this, god dammit!" She stomped her foot childishly upon the ground and seemed as if she might continue when her husband stood up and grabbed her arm. Instantly she turned to look at him questioningly.

"I think we need some time to talk this over," he said calmly.

"WHAT?!" she shrieked for the third time. "You're siding with- with _her_?"

"I'm siding with our son," he said calmly. "Besides, I've never seen him hold hands with someone like that before." He pointed easily to where Lovino and Antonio were- in the former's case, though he'd never admit it -gripping each other's hands for dear life. Lovino instantly blushed and tried to pull away as soon as his parents' eyes were upon him, but Antonio held mercilessly onto him and shot Mrs. Vargas a sweet smile that even Cruella DeVille would melt in front of. She managed to hold up against it for about two seconds before giving in and averting her eyes. She even allowed her husband to lead her out of the room so that they could have a discussion.

There was silence for a moment after they had left, a silence in which the twenty-one children began to get comfortable on the floor. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a strangled sob, and Lovino burying his face in Antonio's shoulder to hide the fact that he was crying. Almost instantly Antonio had his arms around him, and Feliciano soon joined him, thinking all the while to himself that this was _all his fault_. Soon, both brothers were crying and Antonio was trying in vain to comfort them both, like the good person he was. Antonio's mom watched for a couple moments before sighing to herself and wrapping Feliciano in a comforting hug, and soon they were having a hug fest with Antonio's mom, Feli, and some of the twenty-one children, leaving Antonio to wrap Lovino in his arms as they waited for the final verdict.

* * *

**A/N Okay, so this is part serious chapter, part experiment! Basically, if you like/are okay with having random chapters in third person from some random character then I'll keep going with it, but if you don't, I'll stop. At least, after one chapter that I have planned that will be third person. It's just a very needed chapter, and I like letting people see what other people think of the couple, you know? So yeah, anyways.**


	7. Sunday

In the end, Lovi's mom decides that it's okay for Lovi and I to see each other. The Vargas's don't have to move one state over to get us away from each other. And, since she's in a good mood, we can still go to the same school! Isn't that nice of her?!

As soon as she had left the room after informing us of this fact, Lovi's dad came forward and told us that, actually, Lovi and I were allowed to date as long as we didn't do anything intimate in front of Mrs. Vargas, such as holding hands, talking to each other, looking at each other, or even being in the same room as each other. Lovi didn't seem to excited by this, but I was! That means that we have Lovi's parents' permission! Isn't that great?

Well, except for the part where he also added that Mrs. Vargas might explode if we actually kiss or anything in front of her... that was sad. I don't want Mrs. Vargas to explode! Even if she did make Lovi cry.

Speaking of Lovi, guess what! He's here with me, right now! Can you believe it? I can hardly beleive it! My mom says that I should thank my lucky stars that someone like Lovino even bothers with me, and I have to say I agree. He's just so perfect, and I can't understand why he'd even want anything to do with me when I'm not nearly as perfect as he is.

Lovi shifts nexts me and sighs in his sleep, and a run my fingers through his hair. Lovi's been coming here to sleep a lot lately. I think that maybe he's worried about waking up in the middle of the night to find his mom praying over him. I don't get why she wants to pray for him. What did he do wrong?

I wrap my arm around his waist and cuddle my face into the back of his neck, placing a few kisses there just to make sure he has good dreams. I want Lovi to have the best dreams ever, even if he is sleeping on my bedroom floor...

Lovi wakes up about half and hour later. He groans a bit, since he's all sore from laying on the floor for so long, and then he scoots closer to me and tries to get warm. I get up- which makes him growl at me, the little kitten -and then pull him onto my bed and make him lie down with me. He blushes and squirms away and pretends he doesn't want to cuddle when really he probably wants to cuddle even more than I do, which is saying something because I want to cuddle him sooooooo much...

"Hey Lovi?" I ask drowsily. His sleepiness is making me sleepy, hee hee... he's so cute...

"Mm." he half-replies. He's mostly asleep, probably.

"You won't ever leave me, right?"

"Mm... no... definitely not..." He snuggles deeper under the blankets and tangles his feet with mine. "You're too warm for me to leave you." he says, as if that explains everything. And, to tell the truth... it does.

AYE**LUV**YOU

"Hey, you two lovebirds (or should I say sleep-birds, haha)! Get up, get up! We're going to have dinner at the Vargas household today, remember?"

I wearily open my eyes to stare up at my mother, who's smiling at us as if we're the cutest thing ever.

"Mami, he's sleeping!" I tell her with a pout. "Look at him! He's so cute when he's sleeping! Won't you let him sleep?"

"Mnot cute..." he mumbles sleepily, yanking the covers over his head. "Turn out the goddamn lights..."

"That's it, mister! No swearing at your mother-in-law!" Mami grabs the covers and yanks them off of us, throwing them out the window. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Mami, those were clean blankets! I just washed them yesterday!"

"Well they're dirty now, Antonio!"

"I know that-"

THUMP.

Lovino falls to the floor and then rolls under the bed. "I'm not going home." comes his muffled voice from under the bed. "I'll die before I go see my mother again. She keeps looking at me like I'm scum."

Mami snorts. "You are scum, Lovino, but you're her scum, so she should toughen up and act like a normal human being instead of like a little bitch. I mean, I manage to put up with you, and she doesn't even have to deal with your appendage!"

"...My appendage?!" Lovino asks.

Mami sniggers. "I meant Antonio, dipshit."

I get up from the bed and reach under it, grabbing one of Lovi's limbs and pulling him out. "Come on now, Lovi, you have to go see your mom and show her how much worse you are with your appendage! (That's me!)"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" he yells, grabbing onto the bed with his hands to stop me from pulling him down the stairs and to his own house. "I don't want my mom to think I'm bad at all, let alone worse with my fucking boyfriend."

My heart starts beating really fast and I yank him into my arms. "Lovi, you just said I was your boyfriend!"

"D-did not!" he sputters. "I totally didn't!"

"You totally did!" I say happily, kissing him on the tip of his nose. He blushes and pulls away from me.

"L-let's just go to my house already..." he mumbles under his breath. I see Mami's face softening out of the corner of my eye. No matter what she says or how she acts, she really does like Lovi. Deep down. Deep down.

Lovi and Mami leave the room for a moment so that I can dress in my most presentable clothes- black jeans and a wine-red button-up shirt with a bowtie, because apparently bowties are cool? -to make a good impression on Lovi's mom. She used to like me, and I don't get exactly what has changed... aren't I still the same?

When I get downstairs Mami is also dressed up. For her that means that she's wearing clean clothes. Lovino keeps staring at her in horror, probably because he hadn't realized before that Mami never changes her clothes... haha, poor, poor Lovi...

"Are we leaving now?" I ask them, reaching out and grabbing Lovi's arm before he can lock himself in our closet and never come out.

"Si, just let me check to make sure that you're brother's watching the kids. HEY, WATCH THE KIDS FOR ME, AH?! Okay, we're good now." Mami walks right out the door, leaving me to drag a sick-looking Lovino after her. We walk the small distance between mine and Lovi's houses, Lovi doing his best to throw himself underneath parked cars as we do, and when we reach the house Mami rings the doorbell and we wait on the front stoop for a moment, Lovi looking sicker and sicker, before the door is opened by... Lovi's dad.

"Hello, Mrs. Carriedo, Antonio, Lovino," he says formally. "Come on in. Dinner's nearly ready." He holds open the door for us as we walk through, then takes all of our coats, even Lovi's, which is a little bit weird since he lives here, but whatever.

"Follow me," Mr. Vargas says politely. "The rest of us are in the living room." We all follow him, and Lovi reaches out to grip my hand in a Squeeze of Death, which is like a normal squeeze except that it's a Squeeze of Death.

Lovi's mom is sitting stiffly on the couch when we enter the room. My mom goes up to her and shakes her hand and exchanges polite, passive-aggressive greetings while trying as hard as she can to break her fingers but not break them at the same time. Lovi's mom seems like she's trying to fight, but no one can beat Mami at being passive-aggressive.

Feliciano bounces over to Mami once she's finished mentally beating Lovi's mom into submission and kisses her on both cheeks. "Ciao!" he says chirpily. "Ciao!" she says back, making him giggle.

Next I have to go say hi to Lovi's mom, which I'm kind of nervous about because she keeps looking at me like I'm Satan and I have this sneaking suspicion that she's god holy water in her cup that she's going to throw all over me, but I go up to her anyways, Lovi still holding my hand since he likes to do that.

"Hello, Mrs. Vargas!" I say happily. "How are you doing today?" She just looks at me scornfully, and it makes me feel sad. I want her to like me... I mean, I like her... son! I... I don't like her though... not after the way she's treating Lovi... because he doesn't deserve that...

"Okay, look," I say suddenly. "I get that you hate me and you think I turned Lovi gay, and that's perfectly okay with me!" I smile at her, and it really is heartfelt. "But if you keep bothering Lovi... well..." My smile suddenly gets very unfriendly. "We might have a problem."

Silence falls over the room. Lovi's mom stares at me as if I just started speaking a different language, and even Mami looks at me strangely.

"I just wanted to tell you that." I go on. "Because Lovi's mine."

...

I swear I hear crickets chirping in the background.

"Well, that's all! We can go back to eating dinner now!" And with that I turn and walk away, taking Lovi- _my_ Lovi -with me.

* * *

**A/N OH YES POSSESSIVE ANTONIO YUM! **

**And... sorry for being such a bad author and not writing this... just writer's block and life getting in the way, you know... Oh, but good news! My mom says that I don't have to go to college if I publish a book before I'm eighteen! SO EXPECT TO SEE SOMETHING IN THE NEXT THREE YEARS, because I am SO NOT going to college. THEY HAVE MATH THERE. Math is Umbridge.**

**Anyways, I'm sorry everyone for not updating and shit, and I SWEAR it will be back to fluff now! I SWEAR IT ON MY, um... MY SOMETHING!**


	8. Seal of Approval

"Hey, Franny, it's time to go!" called Gilbert Beilschmidt. His crimson eyes sparkled with mirth as his silver hair blew around in a light breeze. "Toni said their date was at four, right? It's nearly three-thirty! We'd better hurry up and set up surveillance!"

"You are _far_ too excited about this, _mon ami_," said Francis, smiling ruefully. His blue eyes locked onto Gilbert as he turned and raced to the picturesque park before them. Francis averted his eyes and shook his head. He was beginning to develop a crush on one of his best friends. He really ought to nip it in the bud.

When Francis reached the park, Gilbert had already begun setting up their camouflage; he was busy arranging tall, fake bushes around a tree trunk. Francis walked up next to him and spreaded out a checkered picnic blanket. He had just bought these jeans was was _not_ about to get grass stains on them! He wasn't even sure why he'd worn them today, actually... he had _known_ that they were going to be spying on Antonio and Lovino to make sure the Italian was a suitable boyfriend for their friend.

...Maybe this crush was a bit more serious than he had first thought.

Francis sat down on the blanket and began to unpack a snack of sandwiches he'd had the foresight to bring while Gilbert fussed around with the bushes some more. Francis sighed lightly and stretched his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his hands and closing his eyes, enjoying the sunlight dappling him through the leaves of the tree above him.

_Focus, Francis. You're not here to flirt with Gilly, you're here to make sure disaster doesn't befall Antonio. You know what a terror Lovino can be; don't you want to save Antonio from that?_

"Hey, Franny-"

"YES?!"

Gilbert gave Francis a strange look and Francis fanned himself as if he was hot to hide his sudden, embarrassed blush.

"They're here." Gilbert turned away, leaving Francis to admire him from the profile view. Francis usually tried not to swear, but _damn_ was Gilly hot! He had a face that made Francis want to paint for the first time in... how long? Who even know anymore.

Francis peeked a glance over their odd cover of bushes to see Antonio and Lovino laying on the grass thumb-wrestling... aaaaand kissing, apparently. Francis felt vaguely self-conscious as Antonio leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Lovino's mouth, making him blush and lose focus enough for Antonio to win. As soon as the Italian realized this, he tackled Antonio, screaming about cheating. After a bit of wrestling around Lovino ended up straddling Antonio, then bending down to kiss him again, but not those furious, hot kisses that Francis was so good at; no, they were those cute little kisses that cute little couples have perfected. They're super annoying because you can tell that those chosen couples will be sharing those adorable kisses when they're eighty, while everyone else will be marrying divorcing, and remarrying until doomsday.

Francis looked away from the happy couple, feeling rather depressed. _He_ wanted to be one of those cute couples! It's wasn't fair!

He turned back to his new favorite pastime: Staring at Gilbert. But when he turned to him Gilbert was staring right on back at him. Baby blue eyes met bloodred eyes and locked together in an impromptu staring contest. Francis found himself overcome with the urge to leave forward and kiss his friend, but he resisted it. He didn't want to ruin their perfect friendship by kissing him out of the blue. That was something you could only do with Antonio, and even then only when he was single; Francis knew _that_ from experience.

"...Franny, I feel awkward watching them make out cutely," Gilbert confessed. "Somehow I didn't think they'd spend the whole time kissing."

Francis shrugged distractedly and avoided looking at Gilbert. "Well, they are that kind of couple, you know. The cute, together-forever kind. You should've expected as much from them."

Gilbert shoved him lightly on the shoulder, causing him to look back at Gilbert's hypnotizing eyes. "You're not _jealous_ are you?" he teased, with one of his gorgeous grins.

"Maybe a little," Francis said with a soft sight. "I don't know, I just... I guess I'm just destined to never be as cute as they are."

Gilbert frowned. "You'll always have _me_, Franny."

"Will I?" Francis asked searchingly. Would Gilbert end up drifting away just like Antonio was...?

Gilbert frowned. "What do you mea-"

"Nothing, nothing," Francis said, waving a hand through the air. "It's nothing, just... nothing."

Francis couldn't decide if he was glad or disappointed as Gilbert turned back to watching the happy couple.

* * *

AYE**LUV**YOU

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed by perfectly; once Antonio and Lovino had what Francis figured they probably called a "fight," which consisted of Lovino swearing at Antonio and Antonio pouting, but that was all.

It was sickeningly sweet, and Francis almost got up and left. Actually, he only stayed because staying would result in him spending more time alone with Gilbert, which was worth watching one of his best friends having a cute- sorry, _great_ -time with his boyfriend.

About two hours after the perfectly adorable couple had arrived, they both left, walking the same way for a long while until Antonio left to go get some groceries for his mother. This was what Francis and Gilbert had been waiting for; they both ran down the street after Lovino, thinking they would catch him unawares. Instead he whirled around right before they reached him, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Oh, it's you," he said when he saw them. He didn't look any less suspicious though. "What're you doing here?"

"Well, Franny and I were just supervising your date-"

"You know, to make sure you're treating our sweet little _Antonie_ right-"

"-and we couldn't help noticing that you were just as sweet to Toni as he was to you-"

"Well, the sweetest you can be, I suppose-"

"-and we figured that you'd passed our test!"

Lovino opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, face going from zero to sixty- blush-wise -in around half a second, which Francis hoped was a new record, since it didn't seem humanly possible to turn tomato red faster than that.

"Y-y-y-you were w-watching us?!" Lovino squeaked. "I... I... I..." He seemed at a complete loss for words, and suddenly Francis understood a little what Antonio saw in him: He was _extremely_ easily flustered, and the way he couldn't speak and then turned the same color as Antonio's favorite fruit, well, it was exactly what anyone would want, especially if Lovino was always adorably affectionate in private.

"_Oui_," Francis said with a smile. "You must understand, as Antonio's best friends we _have_ to make sure his boyfriend isn't some little asshole-"

"He _is_ a little asshole," Gilbert interjected. "he's just... a _nice_ asshole."

Lovino's brows furrowed. "I don't know if I should be flattered or insulted."

"Yeah, the Bad Touch Trio has that effect on most people," Gilbert informed him. "You've just got to go with what feels the most natural."

Lovino glared. "_Asshole_, huh?" he said with a sneer, obviously taking Gilbert's advice.

"Yes yes, let's get passed the formalities," Francis said airily. "Gilbert, would you like to do the honors?"

Gilbert gave him a wicked grin that made his heart drop straight to his stomach, where it beat furiously. "Unless you want to, Franny!"

"No, you go," Francis managed. _Oh god Gilbert is so sexy oh god._

Gilbert pulled an ink pad and stamp out of his pocket, quickly flipped the lid open, pressed the stamp into it, then slammed it onto Lovino's forehead. The Italian squeaked a bit and tried to wriggle away, but Gilbert grabbed him by the back of the head to better hold the stamp there. Finally he pulled it away from Lovino's forehead, then handed both stamp and ink pad to Francis.

"There!" Gilbert said, sounding very pleased with himself. "It looks really nice, doesn't it?"

Francis turned to study the stamp, smirking as Lovino's face grew more and more horrified. "Yes, it's quite nice," he agreed. it really was pretty nice: It was a little fancy dialogue box drawn with a ton of little swirly vine-type things. Inside it said "Seal of Approval," which made Gilbert guffaw once more.

"Wh-what did you do...?" Lovino asked, reaching up to touch the damp spot on his forehead. His fingers came away smeared with Prussian Blue ink.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Lovino shrieked.

Gilbert sniggered. "It's our Seal of Approval!"

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, go on home and look in a mirror," Francis told him. "And, for the record, this was all Gilly's idea."

Gilbert glared at him. "I thought we'd agreed you wouldn't use that name in front of anybody!" he said, cheeks flushed. Francis grinned evilly and leaned in until his nose was nearly touching the albino's.

"_I lied_," he said in a rather seductive way. Then he turned and walked away, completely missing the absolutely star-struck look that crossed Gilbert's face. Lovino didn't, though. He looked back and forth between the two of them, sensing the (sexual and not) tension between them, then smirked.

"You blew your chance, potato bastard number two. I have advice I could have given you, but I won't now. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself."

And with that, he turned away and walked down the road, leaving Gibert to pine over one of his best friends, much in the same way that best friend was pining over him.

Lovino grinned a bit to himself a s he ran home, though he couldn't be completely happy until he knew _what the fuck_ was on his forehead. Gilbert had said that it was their Seal of Approval but what the fuck did _that_ mean?

Lovino sneaked in through the front for of his house, casting wary glances around for any wandering family members. He crept into the bathroom, closed and locked the door, turned on the lights, then peered into the mirror. His face grew deathly pale as he beheld the "Seal of Approval" and he quickly grabbed a washcloth from a basket next to the sink and got it wet and soapy, then began scrubbing at his forehead. After a couple moments he checked in the mirror again, then kept scrubbing, then checked again.

_ It wasn't coming off._

* * *

**A/N Sorry for shortness and PrussiaxFrance and not updating in forever! I was grounded for two weeks and I wrote this in a notebook, so if it sucks, well... I blame the handwriting part. I'm not as good at handwriting as typing, for some reason.**

**By the way, my favorite part of this is where Francis leans into Gilbert and is all, "_I lied." _'Cause that's SO DAMN SEXY UGH. If I were Gilbert I'd totally get an instant boner, AND I'M NOT EVEN MALE. So yeah.**

**Anyways. Enjoy. Review if you want. That's all.**


	9. Chocolate

Lovino really, really likes candy, which I think is a bit funny, since he seems like the kind of person who wouldn't like it. Of course, he only eats the _good_ stuff- like high-class chocolate -but he love it.

Today is Valentine's Day, and I'm going to get him a _whole ton_ of candy. A heart-shaped box of chocolates- it _is_ Valentine's Day, after all.

Of course, I can't just go out to town and expect to not be seen by anybody, because that's impossible! Also, if anyone sees me and tells Lovino, well, I'm screwed! I can't let him know I'm doing this! This is supposed to be a surprise!

So, I'll have to go... _incognito_.

I dig in my closet until I find a pair of black jeans, a black t-shirt, black sneakers (man, I didn't even know I had any!), a black ski cap, and big, face-concealing black sunglasses. I sneak over to the bathroom and look into the full-length mirror, nodding bad-assly at my reflection. I look _smo-kin_'. Man, if Lovi could see me now, I'm sure he'd, like, want me to, um, kiss him or something! Yeah! Probably that! ...Well, I don't know if I look hot enough for that, actually, but, well, it's a nice thought.

I sneak through my entire house to the kitchen, which is where my mom is, cooking dinner.

"Hey, _Mami_, I'm going to go get Lovi some pretty chocolates, but don't tell him where I am, okay? Anyway, you totally didn't hear this from me!" I take off my sunglasses, wink at her, then replace them and accidentally walk into the kitchen table. I walk back around it, then out the front door.

I sneak down the road, darting from tree to bush to fire hydrant to people walking. I make it all the way to town like this, and I only get almost run over once, which is a lot less than last Valentine's Day! Man, I must be getting way better at this stuff! If Lovi knew about how much better I'm getting, he would be so proud! Oh... but I'll never be able to tell him about this, will I? Because, if I do, he'll know that I'm going to get him chocolate every year, which means that it's not a surprise, and everyone knows it's no fun if it's not a surprise... Wow. That sucks.

I sprint dejectedly down the crowded sidewalks of Main Street. It's a Saturday, and a Valentine's Day too, so it seems that everyone is out and about, doing something. But, I bet none of them are on a super important mission to buy their boyfriend chocolates!

I stop stock still in my path, and am nearly run over by a bicyclist, but I don't care. I just realized something: Lovi is my boyfriend. This is our first Valentine's Day... as boyfriends. I feel my face heat up with excitement. I'm going to give Lovi the best Valentine's Day ever.

I begin running down the street even faster, slipping in between the regular, walking pedestrians, making my way towards the chocolatiers that Lovi really likes. I try to decide what I'll get him. Sometimes he likes the cherries that are soaked in, like, brandy or something, and then covered in chocolate, but sometimes he doesn't, and I don't want to get him something that he doesn't want, because then what's the point?

I should get him some fudge, I think. Raspberry was what he liked. Ooh, and some of those dark chocolate truffles with cream on the inside! Wow, those were good! Hmm, and I think he liked those amaretto chocolates... yeah, 'cause they were Italian, and they had alcohol in them, which is pretty much perfect in Lovino's eyes.

I stop running just outside the shop, then wait for a moment so that I can catch my breath- Lovino told me never to walk into stores panting heavily, because apparently it's weird? -then walk into the store, hopefully looking cool and collected and not like I just ran here all the way from my house.

I walk straight up to the counter, lean an elbow on it, look the girl standing behind the register straight in the eye, and say, "I would like to order some chocolate."

Or at least, I try to say that; a bug flies into my open mouth and I choke on it, coughing for, like, two straight minutes before I finally get my air back.

"I... I need some- cough -chocolates... for Valentine's Day..." I say, clearing my throat.

The girl smiles at me. "What kind of chocolate would you like, sir?"

"Um... well, Lovi likes raspberry fudge, so some of that, please. Oh, and one time we got chocolate truffle with cream in them, so some of that. And, oh, some amaretto chocolates and... Um, does that seem like enough to you?"

"I don't know, sir. What exactly are you doing?"

"I'm getting my boyfriend a heart-shaped box of yummy chocolates!" I lean forward conspiratorially. "It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple! Can you beleive it? I can't!"

The girl giggles a bit, then begins grabbing little chocolates from a clear glass case to the side of the counter and wrapping them in wax paper, before placing them gently, and rather artistically, inside a red box that was lined with gold lacy plasticky stuff and shaped like a heart.

"Does that seem like enough?" I ask, leaning over to look into the box.

The girl considers it, stroking her chin and pouting her lips slightly. "Here," she finally says. "I'll put it two extra chocolates- on the house, don't worry! -and they'll be, like, surprise chocolates!" She reaches under the counter and grabs to chocolates at random, wrapping them up and placing them in the box before I get a chance to see them.

"Thank you!" I say happily, reaching over and grabbing the box from her. "How much will that be?"

"Twenty bucks, even."

I reach into my jeans pocket, grab a twenty, then hand it to her. She reaches for the box, then quickly ties a gold ribbon around it. "I hope you have a nice time with your boyfriend," she says with a wink. "I know me and my girlfriend are gonna party, if ya know what I mean."

I smile at her, then grab the chocolates. "Well, thanks again!" I say cheerily. I turn and walk from the shop. As I'm walking down the street, I notice that all the couples and people are dressed nicely. Maybe I should dress up? I mean, I haven't told Lovino that I'm taking him somewhere special today, so he'll probably feel terribly underdressed if I show up wearing a tux or something, but maybe I could just... buy a new shirt? A button-up shirt? Maybe some black slacks or something? Just enough to make me look nice? Yeah, that sounds like a brilliant idea!

I walk into the nearest men's clothing store, go right up to the counter in the middle of the room, then say, "I would like a nice new outfit, please!"

The sales clerk looks me up and down, then grins. "I know what to do with you," he says. "Right this way."

AYE**LUV**YOU

Half an hour later, I walk out of the clothing store looking like some teenage Casanova or something. Maybe more like a Spanish Leonardo diCaprio. Either way, I look hot. Hopefully Lovi will appreciate it- Ah, who am I kidding, he'll love it. He always loves it when I dress fancy for him. It makes him feel special.

I walk back the way I came, but instead of going to my house, I go to Lovino's. I stand on his doorstep and ring the bell, then quickly hide the chocolates behind my back. I sit there for a long moment, and then, finally, the door is opened by Feli.

"Ciao~!" Feli said. He looks me up and down, then wiggles his eyebrows. "Lovino's up in his room! He's actually waiting for you. Also, you look strapping!" He steps to the side and holds the door open, and I walk inside. I sneak up the stairs, keeping an eye out for Lovino's lame mother, then knock on Lovi's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" he calls. I can hear him shuffling about in his room, and I wonder what he's doing in there.

"It's me! Antonio! I come bearing gifts!"

"What?" I hear his footsteps approach the door, and then he opens it. I'm happy to see that he's wearing more-or-less the same thing I am, so he won't feel like he's underdressed.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I say happily, holding out the box of chocolates. His eyes widen when he sees it, and then he looks up to stare at me.

"Is... is this for me?" he asks disbelievingly.

"Of course," I say with a grin. "Who else would it be for?"

He grabs it from me, then stares at it for a moment before slowly pulling the ribbon away from it and opening it up. He gasps as he sees all the chocolate, then looks back up at me, eyes sparkling. "You're epic, you know that, right?" he says, smiling.

"Am I?" I ask confusedly.

"For sure," he tells me yet again. He sets the box down on his bedside table, then grabs me by the hand and pulls me into his room, closing the door behind us. "Now, come on, let's eat this chocolate, shall we?"

I grin. "Only if you'll feed it to me."

He scoffs. "I guess you won't be eating any chocolate, then."

I smirk. "Are you sure?"

He blushes and looks away, then sits down on his bed. "Sh-shut up, Antonio..."

"Only if you kiss me~!"

He leans forward slowly, pressing his lips to mine, then pulling away quickly. "Now shut up."

* * *

**A/N Okay, yeah, this whole thing sucks a bit-ish, but whatever, deal with it. *flips hair and walks away***


	10. End-of-School Picnic

I cannot express to you how much I absolutely detest the end-of-the-school-year picnic that my school hosts every year. It's terrible. Horrible. Absolutely motherfucking... asinine.

For one thing, the goal of it is, apparently, to mingle and make lasting friendships which, obviously, I don't fucking want to do. For another thing, it's a potluck, so you're supposed to bring food, but obviously I'm not going to waste pasta on such an occasion, so usually Feli and I just get some fried chicken from the grocery store and plop it on the table and pretend we didn't bring it, because it's insulting us just by existing.

Also, everything about picnics are just awkward anyway. Are you supposed to sit on the ground or on a table? Is there silverware? What if there's ants on the ground? Is that normal? Who are you supposed to sit by? Are you supposed to bring your own blanket or do other people supply blankets, or do you just sit right on the ground?!

And, most importantly: Will someone be wandering around, taking pictures to post on the school website, so should I make sure that I'm not holding Antonio's hand when the person is passing by? (You'd be surprised at the amount of shit the both of us get for holding hands and then accidentally getting our pictures taken. It's not like I'm doing it on purpose! Some ass-potato *cough cough Elizaveta cough cough* takes pictures of us right when we're doing something affectionate and "cute," and then, because she arranges the school website or something, she puts the pictures on there, and then people hate us.)

For now, Antonio and I are "going with the flow," which for him means going about like normal, and for me means shadowing him and pretending I can talk to people. I can't talk to people. I don't even like people, but I have to pretend for the moment, because I hate getting dirty looks every time I go to a school function. Also, one time this one lady started praying over me. And no, she wasn't my mom, but honestly, in public? She could have at least dragged me somewhere out of the way.

The location of the picnic, though, is nice. There's a medium-sized park not too far from the school, covered in tall, leafy maple trees that tower over everything, casting a dappled shade across the picnic. The sun flits between cumulus clouds, which are big and poofy and white and great, and there's a random, crumbling rock wall that surrounds one area, almost as if there was a medieval castle there at one point.

Some teachers and lunch ladies have set up about seventeen (okay, more like five) long tables, on which they've piled all the food that people have brought. The principal and her vice principal are grilling hotdogs and hamburgers respectively, laughing and chatting with teachers and parents.

Students mill about all over the place, holding paper plates stacked with food, searching for places to sit. Blankets are spread out all over the ground, and you can see how the students will groupe themselves up: One blanket holds the popular kids; another, the band geeks; another, the Science geeks; another, my group, which consists of all the fucked up/gay/anti popular kids, including, but not limited to, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku Honda (a friend of Feli and Ludwig's), Heracles Karpusi, Sadik Adnan, Elizaveta Hedervary, Roderich Edelstein, the Braginski family, the Baltics, the Nordics—basically, everyone ever who didn't give a fuck or is from another country originally. Even Arthur Kirkland and his boyfriend, the most popular kid in school, Alfred F. Jones (no one knows the the "F" stands for), are sitting at this blanket—well, it's more like a group of blankets, actually, all patchworked together like a quilt made out of quilts.

Antonio sits near the back of one blanket, right underneath a large oak tree, and I sit right next to him, picking at my food, which is all disgusting, of course. Potato salad. Well, I think we all know which German asshole brought this.

Antonio is talking and laughing it up with the best of them, and I tune out the words, simply listening to his voice, which is absolutely perfect. He even sings well. And by "well" I mean sexily, just so you know, but don't ever tell him I said that.

I glance around the spread of blankets, glancing at the popular kids, most of whom look anorexic and sulky, then at the nerds, all of whom look happy, then at the druggies, who look completely blissed out, as usual, and then, finally, my eyes come to rest on Antonio, who is, by the way, absolutely gorgeous. There's a light breeze that's trickling through the warmish almost-summer air, and it blows his messy hair gently to one side, then the other. His green eyes sparkle with laughter, and his cheeks are a rosy shade of pink. He's wearing a short-sleeved dark red t-shirt that I like, and regular old, loose-fitting jeans, so, of course, he looks like a supermodel or something. Sometimes I feel jealous that he's so pretty, but then I remember that he's all mine, so I feel happy again.

I sigh lightly, then glance around the colorful (or, more aptly, "rainbow") group that I'm currently sitting with. Asshole, the lot of them. Ugh, I wish it was just me and Antonio here, because then I could just reach out and wrap my arms around him, with no one around to see.

I pull the bun off of my hamburger, take off a tiny piece of it, then pop it into my mouth. I glare at a pickle slice sitting on Antonio's plate. Why didn't I think to get any pickles? They sound so good right now. I consider reaching out and grabbing his pickle, but that would make it seem like Antonio and I are close, and, well, everyone knows that we're, you know, dating and all that, but that doesn't mean that I have to act like we're one of those cutesy couples who eat food off of each other's plates. Gross.

But... that pickle... it looks delicious...

I sigh frustratedly, then look away. A moment or so later, someone taps on my shoulder, and I turn to see Antonio holding out his pickle slice, smiling gently at me. "I don't want this," he says carefully. "Do you?"

I blush. "U-um, sure, I-I guess..." I reach out and grab the pickle slice, then pop it into my mouth, resolutely avoiding his eyes. He reaches out and runs a hand through my hair, making a random shiver go down my spine. I turn away from him, feeling my face heat up even more, then look back up, rather shocked, as he turns away from me to talk to his friends. For some reason, I can't even understand why he wouldn't reach out and hug me. That's what he usually does... he hugs me all the time! All the time! Even in front of my mom, who's a freak!

I stare at him, trying to figure what's going on in his head, but he's watching Gilbert as he tells a story, shooting glances at Francis to see if he's listening. Francis is examining his nails, as if he couldn't care less, but whenever Gilbert's not looking, he glances at him. I raise an eyebrow at them, smirking. Man, if they hadn't pulled that stunt a while back, I totally would have told them what the fuck was going on between the two of them. Instead, here they are; both dressing up fancily whenever they'll be around each other, both not noticing how each other's eyes will trail up and down the other's body, both mistaking vague flirting for plain old friendship. Dumbasses. I wonder how long it'll take for them to figure it out?

Were Antonio and I like that at one point? I don't remember. I don't remember much about not being with Antonio, actually, which is weird since technically we haven't even been together a whole year. I guess... I'm just so used to loving him that it doesn't matter if I love him as a friend or a lover. BUT DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT. Assholes.

I jerk back to Earth to find myself staring fixedly at Antonio. Oh dear god. I'm so... terrible. And stupid. I can't stop looking at him.

I do my best to ignore him and focus on my food, which suddenly tastes like cardboard with seasoning, which is gross, so I stop eating and just watch him as he talks... He uses a lot of hand motions, so he's sort of always flailing about like some sort of dumbass. I love him a lot...

I reach forward suddenly and wrap my arms around him from behind, burying my head in the back of his shoulder and trying to pretend to myself that I'm not blushing furiously. He's warm and comfortable, though, and I'm soon feeling relaxed enough to lean away enough so I can breathe.

Suddenly, Antonio's hands are on me and, with a squeak from me, I'm suddenly half-lifted, half-dragged into his lap. I blush bright red and try to scramble away, but he wraps his arms tightly around me and sets his chin on my shoulder. I know- I just know -that he's smiling in a pleased why, like he just got what he's always wanted, and, while that sort of pisses me off a bit, I let him continue to hold me, and it's definitely not because I like it! Bastards.

* * *

**A/N So, this is short and sort of sucky and I'm not editing it because it's three thirty in the morning and I have to get up at tennish tomorrow because my nonno's coming over for dinner, which is basically stinky but whatever.**

**Other news: I got myself a Wattpad and posted the first chapter of one of my original stories, so if you wanna see that go to: 18106390-the-universe-cycle-crystal-and-rome-the-d reamer%27s#.Uase6UDXqSo The title isn't set in stone yet; this was just the best I could come up with in two-ish seconds, s'yeah.**

**Um, also... damn... I was gonna- OH! So, I was thinking I might start taking requests? Just cute Spamano stuff, maybe with little GerIta or PruFran side thingies? If that appeals to anyone, tell me in a PM or review.**

**(And, if anyone knows where I can get season eight of Supernatural for free, I'd die for you. X3)**


	11. Cheesy

"Hey, Lovi, let's have a contest!" I say, sitting up excitedly. When Lovino doesn't follow me up, I turn around to watch him as he lies on the floor, one arm covering his eyes to block out the late afternoon sun.

"Loviiiiiiiii," I whine. "C'mooooooon!"

"Oh my god, Antonio, shut up, I'm trying to sleep."

I pout at him, even though he can't see it. "C'mooooon! For me?! I'll love you foreveeeeeer!"

"You'll already love me forever, dumbass."

"I'll love you even longer than forever."

"There's nothing longer than forever, Toni!" he grumbles. I frown loudly at him, then turn away and frown out the window. It's all quiet for a moment, and then he sighs for a long time.

"Okay fine, stupido. What kind of contest should we have?"

"A cheesy pick-up line contest!" I say brightly, turning back to look at him. He lifts his arm off of his eyes to stare at me disbelievingly.

"You can't be serious," he says. "I am so not participating in this. You can do it by yourself."

"Awww, but Lovi, you said that you'd do it!"

"Y-yeah, but that was before I knew that it was a cheesy pick-up line contest!"

"Too bad~! You already agreed! Now, I'll go first!" I lean forward and look deeply into his eyes. "Lovi, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

He snorts. "No, but I scratched my elbow when I climbed outta hell. Think of something original, dumbass."

"I will... when it's my turn again~! You're turn, Lovi!"

He scowls at me, but his cheeks heat up in embarrassment in the cute way that I like. "Um... u-um... I-is your name wifi?"

"Nope!" I answer immediately. "It's Antonio!"

"Shut up, you're ruining it! Um, is your name wifi, because we have a connection."

"You're like a dictionary; you add meaning to my life," I say easily. He glares at me, but I can tell he finds it sweet that I said that. Ahaha, he's so cute...

"Hey baby, you've got something on your butt; my eyes."

"Did you buy your pants on sale, because at my house, they're 100% off." I wink at him, and he glances suspiciously around my room, as if he's taking it seriously.

"I lost my phone number, can you lend me yours?"

"But Lovi, you already have my phone number!"

"Shut up, Antonio, this isn't for real."

"I hope you know CPR, because you took my breath away!"

"You must be a magician, because every time I look at you other people disappear."

"Am I dead, or are they just sending angels to Earth now?"

"Are you an angel? Because I don't want to blink."

I shiver. "Lovi, don't bring that up again!"

He smirks. "Sorry, it was the only one I could think of-"

"Do you have cancer? Because you're okay."

He gasps as if I've just stabbed him in the heart. "No! No! Don't you dare!"

I grin. "Just returning the favor~!"

"You make my wand shoot white sparks," he says, completely deadpanned. I snort with laughter, only just managing not to cough up my spleen.

"Are you an Earthbender? 'Cause you're making me hard." I retort.

He blushes, then stammers, "If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

I wrinkle my nose in disgust. "Eew... Well, are you Julius Ceasar, because I'd like to stab you twenty-three times."

He snorts with laughter. "That was terrible. Are you a magician, 'cause abracadamn."

"Can I tie your shoes? Because I can't have you fall for someone else."

"Baby I'll treat you like my homework; I'll slam you on the table and do you all night long..."

"I like a computer keyboard better than the alphabet, because "u" and "i" are together."

"If I got a nickel every time I saw someone as beautiful as you, I'd have five cents."

"Are you a TARDIS? Because when I look into your eyes I feel like I'm flying around the universe."

"Stop with the Doctor Who! I already did one from that!" he complains.

"Okay, my next one will be from something else..."

"Are you wearing space pants, because your ass is out of this world." he continues.

"You're hotter than a ceiling fire," I say with a wink.

"DON'T YOU BRING MARY WINCHESTER INTO THIS."

"Are you a trampoline? Because I'd bounce on you all night."

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

"Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the room became beautiful."

"If I were a traffic light, I'd turn red every time I saw you just so that I could stare at you a bit longer."

"Aw, but Lovi, you already do do that every time you see me!"

"Literally shut the fuck up, Antonio."

"Lovi, your beauty makes the sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon."

"Is that a play on Shakespeare? 'It is the East, and Juliet is the sun.'"

I shrug. "I suppose so. I just heard it somewhere."

"You'd better direct that beauty somewhere else, you'll set the carpet on fire."

"Or the ceiling."

"SHUT UP."

"I was just kidding- Agh, Lovi don't hit me!" I yelp as Lovi launches himself at me, squishing my cheeks and telling me not to mention Mary Winchester ever again or he'll kill me. I'm too busy laughing to reply, but eventually I calm down enough to reach up and kiss him, which seems to calm him down a bit. (Or maybe I'm the Earthbender, wink wink.)

* * *

**A/N Well, this may not be very long, but it was fun to write. X3 It's not even 1000 words... *pouts* Well, whatever.**

**Also, there were a LOT of fandom references here, including Doctor Who, Supernatural, Avatar: The Last Airbender (or Legend of Korra), Harry Potter, and... well, that's about it. Most of these are straight from Tumblr, and about two I made up myself. *cough cough like the trampoline one cough* *or the one about the wand shooting sparks hack hack***


End file.
